


Desperate times, desperate measures

by Kato86



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bad Ideas, Cameras, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Rating May Change, Suggestive Themes, Tags May Change, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato86/pseuds/Kato86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is out of money and even the captain has no idea how to help. Will one of the crew be able to give them an idea on how to save the ship?</p><p>I got inspired when coming across a fic with a similar idea for a different cast. Not sure how far I'll take it if at all but I at least wanted to get the thing out of my head. So, here it is. Enjoy, or not. If I decide to get more in depth I'll add the corresponding tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. River's Ingenious Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tony and Darcy Make a Porno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705490) by [a_pious_cruelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty). 



It was a lazy day with Serenity drifting in orbit around Persephone. Nothing much going on wasn't really a problem but the problem was there had been nothing going on for far too long. While the crew appreciated the time off as captain it was Malcolm's job to worry about the money. And that was running low. Like, Jayne's reading level low. They'd basically need their next job to be paid in advance or they wouldn't even be able to leave this godforsaken planet. So without another option he decided to bring it up at dinner. Maybe someone would have a decent idea. Someone proved to be an unexpected person. And 'decent' might not be the proper word for it. But he wouldn't learn this until later.

Because food was running out as well, they had to resort to rations and... rations. And a rations-only meal tastes like shiong mao niao. Well, not that bad but pretty damn bland. Still, when they had somehow finished their feast Malcolm coughed to get his people's attention:  
„So, guys. And gals, of course. As you might have noticed our extended vacation has caused our cash to run out. And for some reason nobody has a job for us.“  
„Might be Badger didn't take it well when you punched him last time, Captain.“  
„Well, Zoe, then he shouldn't have called my coat a filthy, moth eaten rag, should he now?“ he snapped back. Damned little demon from hell the bastard was he deserved much worse. „Anyway, I guess we should give up on getting employed here and try to make for somewhere else, but we don't even have the credits to reach the next rock from here.“ Malcolm sighed and the crew looked at him distraught, well, except River who seemed absent minded as usual. Only one made an attempt to respond but he cut him off „And before you open your stupid mouth, Jayne, we're not gonna rob anyone and get us into even more trouble.“  
With an audible grump he settled down again but mumbled a „Well, then we better starve like some stupid samaritans, I guess.“  
And before the next person he knew would make a proposition he'd never accept spoke he added „Also, if ya think about giving us some of your dirty sex money, I'm going to kick you off my vessel, Missy companion, understood?“ She shot him a dirty glance but probably because he avoided the 'w' word she didn't immediately snap back. „Anyway, if anyone comes up with something that's not entirely stupid, come talk to me. I'm kind of desperate. Though not desperate enough to listen to Jayne. Dismissed. Or good night. Or whatever.“

Mal was staring at the wall of his bunk and turning thoughts over and over in his head he had already turned over more often than a flipping coin. Suddenly there was a knock at the door taking him out of his consideration and collecting himself he answered „Come in!“ Quite surprisingly it was River who came climping inside and took a curious look around the room. „Uhm, can I help you, girl?“ While her condition had gotten better over the time more often than not he still had a hard time – scratch that, it was impossible for him to know what was going on in her head.  
„No. But I think I can help you.“ she responded, still not focusing on him but whatever attracted her attention among the various bits and pieces scattered around. „I know a way to make money.“  
Malcolm was pretty sure this would be another crazy story but he didn't have anything better to do, his own brooding being pointless, and decided to let her try. „Well then, go ahead.“  
River's feet danced over the floor as she came closer and then whispered: „ I have a condition.“  
He raised an eyebrow „What would that be?“  
„The priest must not know.“  
„So it's going to be illegal?“ Book had come kind of to terms with their less-law-admiring endeavors and usually didn't complain unless someone would get hurt but they tended to not tell him what he didn't need to know.  
„Oh, no, but he probably wouldn't approve of it.“  
„Well, little lady, you had my curiosity but now you have my attention.“  
She took a deeper breath and started a ramble: „While the existence of more or less well trained professional companions in our society serves a great deal to allevate the problem of lacking sexual partners or satisfaction, for reasons of finance, prudence, distance, or others, they are not readily available to everyone. A widespread method to remedy this problem has proven to be the consumption of audio-visuell recordings of either real or pretended sex acts performed by other people. The production and distribution of these recordings can when handled with a proper economic mind create quite a considerable amount of income.“  
She paused, possibly because Mal's mouth hung open when he comprehended what she was saying. „We... should make money with pornos, is what you're saying?“  
She nodded.  
He grinned, amused by her obvious disconnect from how these things worked. „And... where would we get these recordings? Would you mind control Inara into taping her 'business meetings'?“ He was not sure if the idea was more hilarious or terrifying.  
„That will not be necessary. Our crew includes multiple males and females and allows for up to 28 different couplings of two people – not including the Shephard Book, of course – and even larger numbers with more people or different scenarios. Of course the Serenity is lacking in the amount of scenery but-“  
„Wait a goddamn minute,“ he cut in, „I don't know how you come up with 28 couplings here but it seems to me you are on the one hand including yourself and on the other expect all kind of crazy pairs, like women and other women or men and...“ he swallowed at the thought.  
River only nodded again. „Of course. There is considerable interest in same sex couples of both genders and I am of sufficient age to have sexual intercourse and there is a larger than average demand for younger actresses. Also there is a – honestly even to me surprising – amount of interest to watch siblings-“  
Just before she could speak the unspeakable he pressed his hand on her mouth and growled „Little lady, if you even think about having sexual intercourse with your brother then I swear to Wuh duh ma huh tah duh fong kwong duh wai shung I will put you over my lap and spank-“  
„That is actually also a very popular-“  
„ENOUGH!“ he shouted and sighed. „Nothing more of that... weird stuff, okay?“  
River's look turned to one of mild confusion. „Considering you have a companion on your ship I assumed you'd be less narrow minded. But even when sticking with 'not weird stuff' there is considerable money to be made with my plan. Of course more effort would be required to keep the recordings interesting but since luckily the attractiveness of your crew is far above the average for a common smuggler vessel, I think we can still expect profit sufficient to 'reach the next rock'.“  
Mal wasn't sure how to react to this. Maybe he should have a talk with Simon over the things his sister apparently did not understand. But then again... they really needed cash. And... well, at least Zoe and Wash might be up for it? Half the crew could hear them consumating their marriage anyway, they might – just might – be okay with having some total strangers watch. For the sake of the ship. Obviously.  
„Okay, girl, you know what? I'll sleep on it. But, now, go to bed. And don't tell anyone about this.“ Or I have no idea what madness this might cause. He ushered her out the door and tried to make sense of what had just happened. And what he should do about that crazy kid.


	2. Who wants to be a pornstar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal is desperate enough to relate River's plan to the crew. Will they go along with the crazy idea? Or is this already the end of this fic?

„No way, I'm a married man!“  
„Well, that's why no one is telling you to cheat on your wife,“ Mal sighed.  
He should have seen this coming. Really, what else did he expect when he told the crew about River's crazy plan. He was a little surprised Wash was the only one to speak up, though. The others just looked at him... funny. Zoë incredulous, Kaylee flushing, Simon open mouthed, Inara skeptical, River passive. Book, of course, was absent. Only Jayne looked... intrigued – well, he'd probably have used a different word himself.  
„Well, Mal, I sure ain't happy but I'm gonna bring the sacrifice for the crew. So which of the ladies is gonna be first?“ he grinned widely before Zoë kicked him under the desk to make him shut up.  
It wasn't that Malcolm was happy with how things turned out but another two days had gone by without a job offer or any other suggestions and rather than starve... maybe he could convince them somehow? So after dinner when Book happened to be off ship on some business of his own he decided to give a short summary of the girl's idea.  
„You're telling me my sister came up with this... this... profane plot,“ Simon protested meakly. „She's not even old enough to know about these things, especially considering how she spent the last few years. In fact, we shouldn't even discuss this with her here...“  
But before the captain could answer she already butted in: „Simon, I know very well about the act of reproduction. My research has also led to me having sufficient knowledge of the less biological aspects, albeit I believe it would still be fruitful to ask Inara for a more experienced and professional view on the subject.“  
All heads turned to the crew's companion who seemed startled for a moment. „Excuse me? Why would I... well, why would I help you hurting my business?“ She replied with just a hint of getting flustered.  
River seemed prepared: „Our business would hardly hurt yours. The consumption of pornographic media and the conduct with companions are rarely interchangeable, While there can be made a point that the availability of you as an actress could hurt interest in you as a companion, it is much more likely our work would serve as advertisement for you.“  
The ship's doctor buried his face in his hands and could barely be heard mumbling: „I don't want to know, I must not know, I don't...“ and Kaylee started gently patting his back.  
„Captain, you sure this isn't just some crazy idea for you to watch me an' my husband get busy?“ his first mate laughed and he knew – hoped – she was just joking but nevertheless he replied: „I promise, there is nothing I want less than watch you two... get busy.“  
„Geez, thanks for the compliment,“ Wash sighed and got up. „That's another thing, who's going to... record this stuff? I ain't thinking I want Jayne to see my wife naked.“  
„Hey!“ he grunted back, „What about Mal? Or Simon?!“  
„Yeah, what about us?“, Mal felt compelled to ask as well, although he wasn't sure why.  
„Well, Simon is... Simon. He's a doctor. He always sees naked women. And you... er, well, I never exactly asked but as you two were soldiers I kind of took it at some point you must have showered together or something. Isn't that what soldiers do?“  
The captain and his war buddy proved their ability to communicate without words when they shot each other a mere glance before replying as one: „NO!!“  
For a few seconds the room was silent until River took up the discussion again: „We have a wide variety of people at our disposal, we could surely find someone to film for every possible couples so no one feels too uncomfortable. Then there is also the possibility of so called POV recordings where one of the actors holds the camera to give the viewer the impression to be in his or her place and...“  
„Okay, we get the idea,“ Mal sighed and tried to finish the discussion: „See, I wouldn't be suggesting this if we had an option. But we're kind of out of those. So, I guess I'll put this up to vote. Who is fine with the idea and who wants no part of it?“  
After River Jayne was the first to still eagerly raise his hand. Inara seemed still not entirely convinced but reluctantly followed suit. Kaylee appeared to be still a bit shy but she also slowly lifted her arm up. Zoë same as with the companion seemed still sceptical but joined in and when Wash was about to protest she grabbed his arm and pulled it up, too. Only Simon appeared to be in no mood to cooperate. „I take that is a no, Doctor?“  
„Damn sure, it is a no, Captain! And if you drag my sister into this, I'm going to tell the shepherd!“ he threatened. Mal wasn't exactly sure what the consequences of that would be but the least would be endless lectures which it was wise to avoid. „Otherwise I don't care what kind of depraved things you do, as long as you don't get her or me involved.“  
„But Simon, I'm the only one with sufficient knowledge of the economics to-“  
„I mean you're not gonna be in any video. And you're not gonna film any. And you're not gonna watch any,“ he said in his rarely used and-there-is-no-arguing-about-this voice. Which meant Mal would have to avoid it if possible and otherwise make sure he didn't ever learn if he'd need River to film something. Of course he wouldn't let her act. That would be... just wrong. But having made his point he got up and with a sultry expression left the room leaving those who had agreed to discuss the details.  
„Well then... While I could suggest drawing straws or somethin', it might be better if you all just... got a good night's sleep and talk to each other. A~nd whoever can agree to star in our... premiere production tells me and we'll work from there?“ He took the lack of backtalk as approval and left before anyone changed their mind, anxious about what his crew would come up with.


	3. Volunteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're starting with something I feel a) kind of more comfortable with than other pairings and b) something I wanted to write more than most other piarings.  
> It's nothing too special or crazy, not sure if River's more weird ideas will ever get realized. (At this point I don't think so but we'll see, I guess)
> 
> I hope you people enjoy it and while I do have an idea for the next "film", I'm open to ideas and of course constructive criticism.

'How did I get into this?' Mal thought when he was faced with the reality of what he had agreed to. They 'needed a male opinion' River had said, because 'men's share on the market was still far more significant than the women's.' Or something like that. Not that he wasn't... curious from the moment the two told him what they had decided on. But this was still... so, so weird. He swallowed hard.  
„Do you feel comfortable?“ Inara asked softly while placing a hand on Kaylee's knee. Both sat on Inara's bed and wore their usual clothing, the one a slightly dirty working overall, the other an expensive dress that left not very much to the imagination. The mechanic nodded but from her excited breathing alone Mal could tell that wasn't the whole truth.  
River was buzzing around, moving lamps and arranging little details in the companion's shuttle. Mal had tried to follow what exactly her intent was but gave up a few minutes ago. She obviously had an idea what the place was supposed to look like and tried to make it happen. As she had done her best to make this... whole thing happen. Mal didn't ask the two... actresses (?) if River had talked them into anything, as far as he knew Kaylee had actually volunteered for this... for some reason. Well, Mal could guess at a handful of reasons, especially looking again at Inara now gently brushing the other woman's hair and quietly whispering to her. But when the question came up who should film, River insisted a man needed to be there to, well, speak his opinion, if necessary. So... here he was, watching Inara and Kaylee prepare for their debut. And he'd have prefered to be on the other side of the hull. Well, part of him. The other part of him, though... Jayne seemed not to happy when he heard of it – okay, he rarely was, but he was especially unhappy then. And even Wash might have shown just a hint of jealousy. And if it wasn't for the sake of the women or the Washburne's marriage, he'd have declined.  
But here he was and it seemed everyone was getting ready. River was giving the last directions: „We will not do any acting for the first attempt. Just be yourselves and try to pretend we are not here. Act natural and do what feels right. This should make things less awkward. Dong ma?“  
Kaylee still looked at her holding the camera and Mal behind her like cattle let to the butcher: Not sure what was going on but somehow scared for her life. He didn't really know anything to say to help her but he decided on „I think you're supposed to say: Action!“  
While it didn't really affect Kaylee, Inara took it on her to reach for the other girl's face and carefully turn it towards her: „Why have you come to me?“ she asked in a seductive whisper. The brown haired woman opened her mouth but seemed unable to form words. „Oh, don't be shy!“ the companion encouraged her and let a finger wander over her cheek. „Tell me!“  
Mal was not sure if it was the inviting, friendly smile, or the simple touch, or something else entirely but it worked. „To – to be with you,“ she replied and looked down, her face turning red.  
„Oh, that's wonderful. Nothing to be ashamed of, dear,“ Inara affirmed her. „Now, why do you want to be with me?“ she continued and Mal felt she was teasing her. And he wasn't sure how he'd have felt in Kaylee's place.  
„Be– because you're so beautiful,“ came the reply after a moment of consideration. „Always so clean and pretty and you smell so nice.“ She leaned forward a little and took a deep breath, getting a dreamy expression on her face.  
The other laughed, a deep but in no way belittling sound. „Why, xiexie. But you, too, are pretty and smell nice.“ And to confirm this she pulled the other closer until their faces almost touched and also took in her fragrance.  
„They're doing great, don't they?“ River whispered while moving around slightly. Mal only nodded slowly and tried to keep certain parts of himself under control.  
„What else is there?“ the darker haired woman whispered, their faces still almost touching, their mouths half open, breaths mingling.  
Kaylee visibly swallowed before she replied: „T– ta- I want to taste you...“  
She had hardly finished her sentence when full, red lips were pressed on hers, the companion closing her eyes and from his outside perspective diving with all she had into the sensation of the other's mouth. Her victim seemed stunned for a moment but then from subtle movements he could see both were taking part in the kiss that grew more intense fast, with a glimpse of tongue visible at times even to River and him.  
Mal tried to look elsewhere to not strain his compulsion more than necessary until both parted with a soft plop and Inara's voice questioned: „Did you like that?“  
„Tamade!“ she replied, breathing slightly strained. „That was... wow. How did you learn that?“  
Her answer was a quiet giggling and then: „I can teach you more, if you want.“  
Kaylee stole a quick glance towards River before she basically flung herself at Inara with a „Hell yeah,“ greedily kissing her again and pushing her down on the bed.  
River's face turned into a slight frown and he heard her mumble: „She's trying to hard, I think...“ Mal might have agreed with her on that part, but Inara seemed to have the same thought.  
She had wrapped her arms around the younger girl, while letting her bury her tongue in her mouth. With a professional looking move – one hand on her behind and one in her hair, she had turned the situation around, rolling the mechanic on her back and sitting on top of her now, legs to either side.  
„Calm down, my pretty girl, we have all the time we need,“ she laughed again and started by undoing the straps on her overall, thereby gently touching the girl's breasts.  
She replied with a soft moaning but her expression changed to one of mild discomfort. „I'm sorry, I didn't want to rush you.“ She shyly placed a hand on one of Inara's legs protruding from her clothes. Suddenly her face turned even more frigthful. „Wǒ de tiān a, I could have ruined your dress!“  
Yet again Inara couldn't help herself but give a hearty laugh. „Oh, is that you're attempt to get me to take it off? Fear of damaging it?“ she smiled widely and leaned down to touch their lips again for a few seconds. „Well, then you better help me, unless I fail to get it off in one piece myself.“  
Blushing once more, the girl lying down slowly let her hand wander up the leg, gathering the fabric while doing so. Mal couldn't see from where he was but he assumed to other hand did the same, while Inara's fingers toyed with the shirt under Kaylee's overall, tugging at it so it would later be easier to remove, he assumed. Meanwhile the her fingers had wandered beyond her thighs, up her hips, revealing a small piece of underwear and then towards her upper body. When she got to the point where it would reveal the companion's bosom, she hesitated but Inara used one hand to hold the dress while the other gently pulled the wavering hand to her breast, causing both to give off a low, happy moan. „Don't be afraid. It's perfectly fine,“ she encouraged her and made her cup the full, shapely form in her palm. Mal tried not to think about whether the nipple he couldn't see pressed firmly against her skin...  
„You're so perfect,“ he could hear a whisper and thanks in reply. There was another rustle of clothing and the dress was gone. Mal turned away, trying to look anywhere but at the two and took deep, hopefully calming breaths while attempting not to think of naked, womanly bodies a few meters away from him, rubbing against each other.  
This worked for a few minutes. He even managed to almost completely shut out the sounds of gasping and moaning. But then River slightly kicked him and hissed: „You're not paying attention!“ under her breath. Reluctantly Mal stopped his attempts to calculate how much money they would need not to freeze to death in space and replied: „They're doing find. They don't need my atte- a- a....“ That was when he had dared to look up, just to make sure they really doing fine, of course. The overall had been moved aside and the shirt beneath was gone. Instead Inara covered Kaylee's smaller but still ample breasts with kisses, while her victims fingers were tangled in her hair and the soft sounds from the mechanic had gotten remarkably louder. He wasn't sure what the companion was doing but apparently it was very enjoyable and he gulped noticeably at the sight before him. „S-see, they don't need me. I better go and let you-“  
But River didn't let him finish: „Be quiet and do your job professionally. You can be in your bunk all you want later.“ She gave an angry grump before adding: „Sorry, that was probably too direct. But I still want your point of view.“  
He mumbled something about everything being fine in his opinion but settled to 'do his job professionally.'  
Meanwhile the woman on top had managed to pull down the overall quite a bit to cover the girl's stomach with kisses. The moaning had gotten quieter again but a purring could be heard that seemed to vibrate the entire shuttle.  
Mal felt pretty useless what with the girls doing so good by themselves but he had at least one idea he decided to share with River. Quietly moving he positioned himself behind Inara to look over her shoulder, having some kind of POV perspective on Kaylee's belly, breasts and face, which was currently showing a considerable state of giggling bliss as her navel got kissed and licked. The camera girl slowly followed him to have about the same perspective.  
Suddenly Mal noticed Inara not only working her way deeper, pulling the overall over the girl's hips, but also moving her rear hypnotically left and right. He tried to pull his eyes away but somehow it was much harder than expected. 'Damn companion tricks.' But the glimpse of surprisingly cute mechanic underwear she revealed helped a bit.  
Inara placed her lips on the fabric and apparently did something with her lips and probably tongue that lead to Kaylee pushing her hips upward and audibly cursing. The older woman stopped her treatment and looked up asking „Too much?“  
The girl took a few deep breaths before replying „No.. no... just... tamade.. surprising..“ She smiled a flushed smile and gently grabbed her partner's hair and pulled her back up. Willingly obeying her directions, she placed a few kisses on the skin she passed until their lips met again in a passionate embrace. Both women took the chance to explore the others body with their hands and Mal couldn't help feeling a bit jealous at the touch of probably soft, smooth, hot skin under their fingers.  
This went on for quite a while and the captain tried to place his attention elsewhere. They were obviously doing fine and it didn't seem like he was needed. But even if he spent the better part of the next minutes memorizing the details of Inara's interior decoration, he couldn't stop himself from checking once in a while if everything was still in order. Of course just that, and not admire the view of two luscious lips clashing, tongues wrapping around each other or breasts grinding against...  
He had to give up when the constant soft moans were replaced with Kaylee's breathing becoming more dominant as the companion's fingers had found their way into her underwear and were probably doing what came close to magical things to the mechanic. In response she was writhing and turning, at least. Even moving around to get a better view he couldn't make out what exactly was happening, just fingers moving under the panties, seemlingly vanishing and reappearing and possibly having more joints than fingers should have.  
Whatever it was, the younger girl was very obvisiouly enjoying it, burying her fingernails in the other woman's back. Luckily she kept her nails short and didn't do much damage. Inara reacted very calmly, kissing her neck and face and breasts while steadily working to elicit wilder sounds from her victim. (The word now seemed more appropriate than ever.)  
It didn't take too long before Kaylee gripped the sheets in ecstasy, buckled her hips and released a very animalistic sound. Inara giggled softly and eased up on her workings, kissing her way back up over the heavily breathing, apparently exhausted body in front of her. Both joined in a kiss that seemed much more tender than the earlier ones and after a few minutes of caresses the companion whispered: „Did you enjoy it?“  
The respondent was still straining a bit to breath regularly: „Yes... it was... amazing...“ and placed another peck on her lips. „But now it is your turn to feel good,“ she giggled and attempted to lift herself of the sheets but was pushed down gently.  
Shaking her head slowly she replied in her usual soft voice: „No, I already did, too. I think it better we stop for today and save the next session for another time.“ Despite those words her fingers slowly wandered over the mechanic's body.  
„But... why?“ was the obviously disappointed response. Kaylee didn't appear insulted but mostly confused.  
Something Mal couldn't make out was whispered in her ear and suddenly her face turned into a bright grin, it seemed directed at him which kind of snapped him back into reality. „I see,“ she laughed and sat up, her breasts jiggling softly with the sudden movement, „then I'll wait for our next... session.“  
Inara nodded and also raised her body of the bed, pulling Kaylee into a last, deep, sensual kiss before River said „CUT!“ and finally lowered the camera.  
Mal gave an exasperated sigh when filming was over finally and decided to carefully clap as a sign of his approval. Both women stopped their kissing and chuckled for a moment before starting to look for their clothes. „So... that was... good... right?“ he asked the director and camera man(?) and editor and everything else it seemed on this work.  
River gave a slow nod but seemed already to be thinking of other things. „Should we help you clean up the place, or...?“  
Having rather sporadically covered herself again with her dress, she shook her head: „I think Kaylee will lend me a hand a little longer to fix things here. You two go and do... producer things.“ Getting up smiling she ushered both towards the door and somewhat eagerly kicked them out.  
„Huh, what was that about?“ Mal wondered standing in front of the door.  
River was doing things with the camera but absently answered: „I think they are doing their next session. And she was a bit impatient about that.“ She started walking ahead of him towards the main ship.  
The captain scratched his head and went after her: „But... why would they suddenly get shy and not do that in front of us?“  
„Oh, it has nothing to do with shyness,“ she corrected him. „Inara was merely concerned you might become... too troubled watching the two of them any longer. At least that's what the massive bulge in your pants led her to believe, if I caught her explanation to Kaylee correctly.“  
Mal looked down on himself and noticed something he somehow failed to register with all the other things going on. „Wǒ de tiān a!“ exclaiming he turned around to hide his erection. Well, this was a pretty embarassing start for their little endevaour. At least he hoped it would turn out to be worth it...


	4. A new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pair of crew members decides to star in one of River's productions. Well, that's not entirely true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who is wating for those (do these people exist) but between a massive slump and stress it took forever to get this one done. I guess somehow the scene didn't work as well as I expected it to when I first came up with it. Maybe I should have just dropped it instead of trying to make it work. I'm not really happy with how it turned out but... I guess it's okay? I just finished it and kind of just want to be rid of it but I'll probably come back and check for typos... later.
> 
> At least it's done and I can continue to other stories. Too bad I don't have any in mind right now. Er, open for suggestions, if someone want to provide any, otherwise I guess I'll come up with it myself.

„Dear, what's wrong?“ the husky voice whispered while strong hands massaged his thigh.  
„N-nothing...“ he mumbled and swalloed hard when lips like red wine touched the bulge in his boxers. Or rather where the bulge refused to form. The fingers wandered slowly up and no matter how hard he tried, it just didn't do as usual. And he didn't know how to make it work since it usually just worked. Crawling a few inches back, away, from the gorgeous woman between his legs he pointed at the man and girl in the corner: „Who am I kidding, it's their fault! How can I make love to you with them watching?“  
While Mal looked understandably embarassed, River seemed unphased by the accusation. However, his outburst had destroyed what was left of the mood in the room and Zoë closed two buttons of her shirt to signal the recording was done for her, too.  
The camera girl lowered her tool and sighed: „You said you were fine with that...“  
Wash sat up and covered himself with a blanket. Looking at his wife he was about to respond when she beat him to it: „I guess it was my idea more than his, Captain.“  
Mal nodded slowly, as if he had expected something like this. „Well, then I guess we'll need to look for someone else to star in our second movie.“ Actually, he seemed pretty relieved to not be forced to watch his first mate and pilot have sex. „So, River, we better go and let the two alone now.“ Not waiting for a reply he grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her to the bunk door.  
„Now, that went... well,“ Zoë sighed rolling her eyes once they were gone.  
Wash felt flustered, like he had insulted her with his inability to... perform. „Sorry, dear, I hope you know it has nothing to do with you.“  
She just smiled and petted his head. „Don't worry, sweety, I know.“ She stripped off her shirt and pulled the blanket over them both. Both embraced the other and they took up their usual sleeping position but Wash lay awake for quite a while pondering this frustrating failure of his.

There was not really anything to do in the cockpit but Wash still felt like being alone at the moment. And possibly there would be some idiot or space debris heading their way to keep him busy. Even though he didn't really feel motivated, he picked up the dinosaurs under the console and pondered what to do with them.  
His attempts to come up with a gripping plot were foiled when he heard the lock open and close behind him. Spinning around his chair he saw his wife locking the door while holding what appeared to be a... camera?  
„Uhm, dear, what are you doing?“ he wondered out loud and wide eyed.  
She strode towards him on her endless legs and just shushed him, the lens pointed right in his face. Stopping just in front of him Zoë finally said: „I'm gonna make up for last night, sweetheart.“ She settled herself in his lap, confident in the chairs ability to hold both. Something they had tested more than once by now.  
Wash swallowed and felt grateful and really wanted to appreciate the gesture but... „That's great... what's the camera for, though?“  
„Oh, that thing?“ she chuckled in that voice like honey, „Just ignore it and only pay attention to me.“ Placing a hand on his chest she started playing with the shirt's buttons.  
'Easier said than done,' he thought but did his best to follow her order. It helped a lot when she grabbed his collar and – moving the cam out of the way – pushed her lovely luscious lips on his kissing him passionately. He closed his eyes to focus solely on her taste. And the feeling of her tongue massaging his. And those amazing lips pushing against his. Meanwhile long fingers were busy unbuttoning his shirt and soon after well-trimmed nails were softly scratching over his skin. Despite the fact that only one hand was doing so - and he couldn't shake the thought of what the other was doing - he felt goose bumps rising all over his body. As well as something else.  
Wrapping his arms around his wife, he gently pulled her closer, one hand on her firm behind and the other sneaking under her shirt relishing in the feeling of her skin. A soft purr escaped her lips as he pinched her cheek through the trousers, followed by a chuckle. „So you're getting in the mood? Good.“  
But he couldn't help noticing the camera again out of the corner of his eye, even when her free hand unbuckled his belt and his excitement caused part of him to push against her hand. It helped a lot when his hand found the soft fabric of her bra and the welcoming warmth of her breast beneath it. No matter how often he felt this he knew he could never possibly tire of it. The breathing next to his ear became more excited as he slowly started massaging the shapely orb. Also, he could feel long fingers gliding up and down his boxers, sometimes scratching lightly and sometimes teasing with a soft grasp.  
His face became buried in a chocolate colored neck and he kissed and nibbled and tasted it, as if he'd never had the joy of doing so before. Which was what he always did when he had the opportunity. Wash wasn't sure what exactly the secret of a perfect marriage was, but he felt confident it had something to do with that. And possibly also with the perfect amount of pressure the hand in his trousers bynow exerted on his hardening cock as it expertly freed it from his clothes.  
His hand still holding on to his wife's firm behind, roughly pulled her closer and he heard himself grunt: „Take of your trousers, woman!“ maybe a bit more animalistic than he meant it to be. Sadly, it had the opposite effect.  
Zoë chuckled coming from somewhere deep inside: „Not yet, dear,“ while pulling away and standing up right again. Well, at least she guided his hand still resting on her breast to remove er shirt together. And then unclasped her bra. Again, he was one thousand percent sure he could never see this and not get excited. Well, except when a little weird girl and the captain were watching them. Also, he hardly noticed her putting the camera aside just long enough to take off the shirt.  
His not-so-little friend was still standing eagerly to attention when she went down on her knees in front of him – something she actually did rarely, usually deciding to do such things when they were in different positions, and gently breathed on his erect member protruding from his underwear. Wash sucked in sharply at the sensation, also because it felt he had just grown another inch. Looking towards his groin – still trying to ignore the lens – he could see the mischievous look in the woman's eyes and then an impossibly long tongue protruding and gentle warm wet softness coating him. His fingers where wrapped around the armrests of the seat and he felt close to chattering him them when his fingers tensed along with the rest of his body. And she had only just started.  
Next he felt those amazing soft lips first gently touch him, then tenderly suck and finally teeth sensually nibble up and down his length. She took her sweet time with it meanwhile massaging his thighs through the trousers and slowly tugging them off. There was a steady change between lips and tongue and teeth, and Wash was amazed he hadn't already spiled himself all over his wife's face, especially since she'd done her best to maintain eye contact throughout the whole game. And that look was just mesmerizing.  
And then, finally, she engulfed his whole length, lips wrapping, tongue licking, teeth scraping, eyes still fixed on him and as he cursed loudly he could feel her smirking around him. He tangled one hand in her hair, not to move her head, she knew very well how to do that, but to gently caress this perfect being he could call his wife.  
Slowly he felt her suction increase and his body getting tenser. Also, he noticed her free hand wandering down her body and after passing over her chest slipping into her trousers. Normally he would at this point have suggested to help her but right now it was too hard to form such a thought, let alone put it in words. Instead he groaned and her tongue touched an especially sensitive part of his tip.  
Not long after he somehow managed an „I'm cumming,“ between clenched teeth to warn her. Zoë however seemed unimpressed, continuing to work him with the same effort and lust. When Wash suddenly felt a hand gently but firmly touching his balls accompanied by another strong, passionate suck, he felt his muscles contract and spasm, as he orgasmed into his wife's welcoming mouth. Her eyes faltered for a moment and it seemed she might gag, but she got a hold of herself and continued to massage his cock with her mouth throughout what might very well have been the longest orgasm of his life. It took what felt like minutes until the last muscle in him relaxed again and still he could feel soft lips and tongue working on him, presumably trying to dry him out to the last drop. He also wasn't aware what sound he could have possibly made when it happened, as all his senses were focused elsewhere. However, when the beautiful woman at his feet slowly removed herself from him, she looked very pleased. (He wasn't sure wether with him or herself.)  
„See, that wasn't so bad, was it?“ she grinned and sat down on his lap. Wash was still too exhausted to reply, so he just let her wrap an arm around his neck and pull his face against her bosom. „I would ask for a second round, but I guess that is too much to ask at this point,“ she giggled. Something she very rarely did. He also felt fingers play with his hair, as she continued: „I guess this will have to be enough for River then...“  
Focussing his thoughts again – somehow – he became aware of the camera she was still holding and he seemed to have forgotten about for the last... indefinite amount of time. It was off now and pointed at the ground but something told him this was a rather recent change in its state. He opened his mouth to say something in protest but failed when a still hard and slightly sweaty brown nub was pushed into it.  
„Oh be quiet, dear, and start making up for all the work I just did!“ He considered arguing for a moment but then started to return the favor by sucking gently, though he knew he would need to do that elsewhere to give Zoë any pleasure even remotely close to what she had done for him. But as a good husband it was his duty to make his wife happy and damn would he do his best to do just that.


End file.
